1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for securely adjoining a blood collection needle and a needle holder. More particularly, this invention relates to a friction coating or material in cooperation with a needle assembly and a needle holder to prevent the needle assembly from prematurely disengaging from the needle holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Blood collection needle assemblies are typically used in conjunction with conventional needle holders in order to facilitate the collection of blood into a tube or several tubes. However, there is no means for preventing the needle from prematurely disengaging from the needle holder.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a means for preventing premature disengagement of a needle from a needle holder.